A Star For Me
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] Bagi mereka, masa remaja merupakan masa yang menyenangkan. tapi bagi sasuke, tidak ada kata menyenangkan di kamus hidupnya. sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menjadi bintang jiwanya. Second fic from meika. UPDATE! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

"Di mana rasa hormatmu pada ayahmu hah?"

"Bukannya kau yang tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai anak, Fugaku sama?"

Jeda sejenak…

"Dan sekarang, saat kau membutuhkan penerus, kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri… caramu itu, menjijikkan."

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu Uchiha."

◦◦◦ **O ◦◦◦**

**A Naruto Fanficton**

**A Star For Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukanya aku sudah bilang? Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi ini kenyataan, Sasuke."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Kau itu milikku. Kami sama tak berhak mengambilnya."

"Aku mohon… Aniki."

**Alur sederhana di hidupnya…**

"Dia melakukanya lagi? Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Sang Uchiha menghela nafas lelah. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau adik kecilnya telah jatuh terlalu dalam.

**Dalam selimut gelap langit malam**

"Hancurkan dia."

Mata safir itu memandang tak percaya onyx di depannya.

"Nii-san… kau tidak serius kan?"

"Hanya itu… jalan satu-satunya. Aku mohon, Naruto."

**Pencarian cahaya abadi**

"… Dia Uzumaki Naruto, siswi kelas XI Biola. Pindahan dari Perancis enam bulan yang lalu. Kenapa? Kau tertarik, heh?"

"Mungkin… iya."

**Sebagai pengganti lilin kecil yang meredup**

"Kenapa Devil fox? Cemburu, eh?"

"Shut up. Aku masih normal, baka."

Seulas seringaian terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"Asal kau tahu, 'Einstein' hanya milikku. Kau tak kan bisa merebutnya."

**Terbungkus dalam sangkar emas kehidupan**

"Aku.. tahu kau mencintainya, Kyubi. Jaga… jaga dia untukku."

Darah yang mengucur dari lukanya semakin deras. Tapi mata biru keunguannya masih menatap mata sewarna rubi di depanya tajam.

"Bo..bodoh! di saat begini kau malah memikirkan hal yang tak penting! Diamlah_"

"Heh… tak maukah kau membahagiakan saudaramu di saat terakhir? A.. aku mo..hon."

**Menanti uluran tangan hangat malaikat**

"… biarkan aku menciummu untuk yang pertama. Dan terakhir…"

Orang di depannya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"… Baiklah."

Dan kedua remaja itu saling memagut. Mencurahkan segala perasaan di ciuman lama itu. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang membelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Onyx seindah malam itu, kembali meneteskan air mata…

**Yang membawanya terbang 'tuk meraih secercah bintang jiwanya**

"Kau yakin akan pilihanmu itu?"

"Heh… kau pikir aku akan menjilat ludahku, hm?"

"Itu artinya kita tak bisa seperti mereka."

"Tak apa, sudah waktunya dia bahagia."

**Naruto© Mashashi kishimoto**

**A Star For Me © Meikakuna no OnyxShappire**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

◦◦◦**O◦◦◦**

To be continued….

A/N : apakah fic ini pantas lanjut? Review please…

With the Black Roses

Sign

Meika


	2. Langkah pertama

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belong to Mashashi kishimoto-shisou**

**Warnings:OOC, un-beta, typos, shounen-ai, if you're DON'T LIKE, please DON'T READ**

Sasuke menggeram pelan melihat orang di depannya. 'Untuk apa dia kemari?' memutuskan tidak peduli, pemuda tampan itu langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya di lantai 2.  
"Dari mana saja kau?", suara berat nan dingin Fugaku menghentikan langkah Sasuke menapaki tangga.  
Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."  
"Tidakkah kau pernah di ajari sopan santun? Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang Uchiha,". cengkeraman kuat terasa di pundak kiri Sasuke dan mendorongnya untuk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat di bencinya. "Sasuke."  
Sasuke melepas kasar cengkeraman Fugaku. Di sertai dengan tawa sinis yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Oh... Kau masih ingat namaku ternyata. Dan apa tadi? Sopan santun?"  
dengusan kasar.  
"Tidak ada yang pernah mengajariku sopan santun, kurasa." sambungnya dingin.  
Fugaku terkesiap mendengar nada itu. Baru kali ini ada yang berani berkata kasar itu padanya.  
Mencoba menekan kemarahannya, sang Uchiha senior berkata datar, "Jawab pertanyaanku, dari mana saja kau?".  
"Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, brengsek."  
PLAK  
Tamparan keras terasa di pipi kanan Sasuke. Terlihat juga setitik darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.  
"Di mana rasa hormatmu pada ayahmu, hah?", bentak Fugaku.  
Pemimpin Uchiha itu bukan orang yang mempunyai kesabaran lebih, dan kata-kata putra bungsunya tadi benar-benar menyita semua kesabarannya.  
"Ayah...?", ulang Sasuke.  
"Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak mengakuiku sebagai anak, Fugaku sama?", jeda sejenak. "Dan sekarang, saat membutuhkan penerus kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Ck... Caramu itu menjijikkan."  
Fugaku menbelalakkan mata mendengar ini. Dan sekali lagi, tamparan keras kembali di layangkannya di pipi pucat Sasuke.  
"Jaga mulutmu Uchiha." geramnya pelan.  
Sasuke mengusap pelan darah di sudut bibirnya sambil menatap tajam orang yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya.  
"Aku bukan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke sudah lama mati." desisnya.  
Cukup sudah. Pemuda itu berbalik dan langsung mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamarnya.  
Meninggalkan Uchiha Fugaku yang masih berdiri mematung di sebelah tangga dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.  
Bantingan keras pintu yang di tutup merupakan hal terakhir yang di dengarnya di tengah malam ini. Sebelum keheningan kembali mengambil alih.

**A Star For Me © Meikakuna no OnyxShappire**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

**Langkah pertama:**

**Beginning of everything**

◦◦◦**O◦◦◦**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki's ship, 00.58 Pm.**

Di lorong kapal yang sepi, terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan santai. Suara benturan sepatu miliknya yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar jelas. Sementara tangan kanannya, sibuk memainkan Glock 19 kesayangannya yang baru saja memakan korban.  
Setelah sampai di ruangan yang di tuju, Si pemuda memasukkan kembali pistol hitam miliknya ke jaket kulitnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Dan membuka pelan pintu coklat yang bertuliskan 'Akatsuki's room'.  
Begitu pintu terbuka, ruang rapat yang cukup luas dengan dominasi cat warna coklat lembut terbentang lebar. Di bagian tengahnya, sebuah meja kayu berbentuk oval panjang di letakkan dengan 19 kursi sejumlah anggota yang mengelilinginya. Terdapat juga sebuah lampu gantung mewah yang membuat ruangan itu cukup terang. Menampakkan beberapa anggota yang telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dengan tampang bosan sekaligus lelah.  
Itachi berjalan ke arah kursinya, dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang yang sibuk berkutat dengan notebook hitamnya.  
"Bagaimana?" tanya sang ketua yang berada di ujung.  
Yang di tanya mengangguk singkat, "Semua mati."  
"Bagus. Sekarang kita mulai pertemuan rutin ini." Pein O'rangge. Pria asal Perancis yang mengetuai Akatsuki kembali membuka suara, "Kalian tentu sadar, kalau serangan luar ke Atlantis mulai menunjukkan peningkatan. Kebocoran tentang eksistensi Atlantis, mulai menjadi rahasia umum di dunia bawah."  
Merasa tidak ada interupsi, sang ketua melanjutkan, "Karena itu, mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja berpartner. Seorang Akatsuki dan seorang Jinchuriki."  
Pein melirik ke arah gadis berambut biru tua di sebelahnya. Sang gadis mengangguk dan berdiri. Kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah laptopnya, yang sudah terhubung dengan proyektor dan layar di sudut ruangan.  
"Ini susunan kelompoknya."

Konan Bluuheer – Yugito Ni

Kakuzu D'laccord – Han Zoushi

Hidan Ahmad – Yagura Fujiyashi

Itachi Uchiha – Kyubi Namikaze

Kisame Hoshigaki – Sanbi Mizune

Sasori Akasuna – Shukaku Akasuna

Deidara Goerges – Killer Bee

Zetsu I- Tsing – Roushi Kimara

"Kita akan bekerja berpencar. Sedang pertemuan rutin di adakan setiap akhir musim." lanjutnya.  
"Pastikan kalian datang. Walau saat itu kalian sedang berada di ujung dunia sekalipun." tambah Pein.  
Semua orang hanya memandang layar proyektor dengan tatapan bosan. Tentu saja mereka sudah menduga akan hal ini. Karena semuanya tahu, berkumpul dalam satu kapal sangat tidak efektif untuk menghalau musuh yang jumlahnya terus meningkat.  
"Ada pertanyaan?"  
Kyubi yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan notebooknya angkat bicara, "Pembagian kerja. Perjelas soal itu." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.  
"Oey... Devil fox, jaga sikapmu, un." Tegur Deidara yang duduk di depannya.

Kyubi mengangkat wajah dan menatap tajam Deidara, "Aku nggak merasa harus bersikap sopan padanya.", menunjuk Pein dengan dagu, "Dan aku juga nggak merasa punya urusan denganmu.", lanjutnya kasar.  
Sementara Pein yang sudah terlalu paham akan tabiat anak buahnya, hanya menghela nafas. Sembari mengingatkan Deidara yang tampaknya siap meledakkan si bocah kurang ajar, "Tenanglah, Dei."  
Setelah semua perhatian kembali padanya, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Tadi pagi, UNESCO mengeluarkan perintah untuk memperketat proteksi Atlantis. Mereka tidak mau kebocoran informasi semakin menyebar. Tak hanya itu, FBI dan CIA juga mulai di perhitungkan jika kita butuh bantuan_"  
"What? Bukanya kita saja cukup?", protes Yugito. Cewek asal Korea selatan itu melipat tangannya di atas meja, dan menoleh pada rekan-rekannya. Meminta dukungan. Hampir semuanya mengangguk.  
"Karena itu aku memecah kalian. Tim akan di bagi menjadi dua divisi. Lebih jelasnya", Pein menoleh kembali ke arah Konan yang masih berdiri di samping laptopnya.  
Si gadis asal Jerman langsung mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu, "Dapat kalian lihat, kita akan bertahan dalam dua divisi. Pertahanan dan penyelidikan." Tak ada interupsi terdengar, "Divisi pertahanan diisi oleh tim dengan daya hancur maksimal, meliputi: Deidara -pembuatan bom, Kisame -serangan bawah air, Hidan -senjata rakitan, dan Sasori dengan robotiknya." semua yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk malas.  
"Sementara divisi penyelidikan, di pegang oleh Itachi -hacking and IT, dan Zetsu dengan jaringan mata-matanya." lanjut Konan.  
Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari orang-orang yang di tunjuk. Menghela nafas, Konan kembali melanjutkan, "Bagian pendanaan tetap di pegang oleh Kakuzu. Sementara aku dan Yugito akan bertanggung jawab tentang perijinan dan laporan tahunan pada UNESCO."

"Gila... Kau kembali mempercayakan keuangan kita pada kakek tua mata duitan itu?", komentar Hidan sambil menunjuk Kakuzu.  
Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya, "Jaga mulutmu Indonesia."  
"Hey... Jangan bawa-bawa nama negara, Kakuzu!"  
"Diamlah.", kata Pein menyela pertengkaran anggotanya. "Pertemuan kali ini cukup. Aku tahu kalian semua lelah, dan atas kebijakan UNESCO, kita di beri libur dua hari."  
"Kita telah bekerja selama empat tahun dan hanya di beri libur dua hari? Para orang tua itu benar-benar sinting.", komentar Shukaku sinis. "Ups... Ma'af Itachi, Kyubi." lanjut si Akasuna sambil tersenyum salah tingkah pada dua rekannya.  
Kyubi hanya mendengus. Sementara Itachi berkata, "No problem. Bukan kau yang pertama bilang begitu."  
"Tapi aku setuju sama Shukaku, un.", Sela Deidara.  
"Sudahlah Deidara-san, waktu menerima pekerjaan ini kau tentu paham resikonya, ne?" perkataan itu membuat Deidara menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam kecoklatan, yang saat ini tengah menopang wajahnya dengan tangan. Sanbi mizune.  
"Kau benar, un."  
Keheningan sempat merayap diantara orang-orang berbakat dari seluruh dunia itu. Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi bentukan UNESCO yang keberadaannya di rahasiakan secara ketat dari publik. Hanya lima negara yang mengetahui eksistensi organisasi ini. Jepang, Perancis, Inggris, USA, dan Rusia.  
Organisasi yang bertugas melindungi dan menyembunyikan keberadaan dan eksistensi Atlantis, juga merupakan kumpulan pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Dalam tugasnya, mereka bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan 'orang-orang' yang bermasalah. Dalam hal ini bisa di ambil contoh dari perbuatan Itachi tadi. Kejam memang, tapi itulah tugas mereka.  
Deheman pelan dari sang ketua membuat para anggota kembali memfokuskan perhatiaannya. "Baiklah, rapat selesai. Kalian bisa istirahat. UNESCO sudah menyiapkan pengganti sementara kita."  
Mendengar itu, semua anggota yang sejak tadi sudah memasang tampang bosan hidup langsung bangkit dan keluar. Tentu saja, melihat jam mewah yang terpasang di dinding sudah menunjuk angka 1 dini hari.  
"Itachi, masih ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," kata-kata Pein membuat Itachi yang hampir mencapai pintu menoleh dan menghampiri atasannnya.  
Setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi, Uchiha sulung itu bertanya, "Ada apa?"  
Pein menunggu hinggga derap langkah sudah tak terdengar. Menandakan ruangan itu benar-benar sepi. "Kau tahu kenapa aku memasangkanmu dengan Kyubi?"  
Itachi hanya diam. Membuat Pein kembali membuka suara, "Namikaze muda itu merupakan jinchuriki terkuat. The Ninetails. Yang bahkan bisa berada di dua divisi sekaligus. Bekerja samalah, dan cepat selesaikan masalah ini."

Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Langsung saja ketua."  
Di luar dugaan, pria berpierching itu malah tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang tidak bisa di ajak basa-basi ternyata." menghela nafas pendek, "Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." lanjutnya sambil menggeser laptopnya ke arah Itachi.  
Mata pemuda itu mau tak mau terbelalak melihat isi laptop atasannya. Di laptop itu tampak seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan dengan rambut hitam dan muka yang mirip ular.

"Orochimaru..." desisnya pelan.  
Pein mengangguk, "Benar. Baru-baru ini orangku mendapat informasi kalau dia masih hidup."  
Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. 'Si brengsek itu masih hidup?'  
Pein yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada anak buahnya kembali menghela nafas. "Ini menunjukkan serangan sebelas tahun yang lalu gagal. Dengan kata lain, dia berhasil kabur dan memalsukan kematiannya."  
Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menarik nafas panjang. 'Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan hal sepenting itu?' geramnya dalam hati.  
"Dengar Itachi. Kalau benar dia masih hidup, berarti waktu itu ada yang menyelamatkannya. Artinya_"  
"Dia bekerja untuk seseorang. Atau_"  
"Sesuatu."  
Sulung Uchiha itu memijit keningnya. "Kenapa yang seperti ini datang lagi?"  
Sang ketua bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah jendela. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Mr. Namikaze tentang hal ini." gumamnya pelan.  
"Lalu?"  
"Selidiki semuanya. Periksa semua arsip lama. Dan usahakan jangan ada yang terlewat." perintah Pein.  
Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengiyakan perintah ketuanya, "Baik. Dan... Yang lain?"  
"Sementara ini hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Pein.  
Itachi mendengus pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya. "Sudah selesai?"  
Sang ketua menoleh kembali pada anak buah kesayangannya. "Ya. Istirahatlah. Dan yang terpenting Itachi," menarik nafas pendek, "Jangan gunakan emosimu" lanjutnya.  
"Oui, je comprends" jawab Itachi menggunakan bahasa negara sang ketua.  
Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat penutupnya, pria berambut panjang itu langsung keluar dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Begitu sampai di kamar bernomer 910, dia langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam.  
Kamar setiap anggota Akatsuki di isi oleh dua orang, dan entah kebetulan macam apa yang membuat teman sekamarnya juga merangkap sebagi partner sekarang.  
Dapat di lihatnya, Kyubi masih berkutat dengan notebook. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu karena sejak di ruang rapat hingga sekarang notebook hitamnya masih betah berada di jarak pandang.  
Pikiran yang sedang kalut membuat Itachi lansung menyeret kakinya ke tempat tidur, mengabaikan Kyubi yang sekarang menatap heran padanya.  
'Tidak biasanya dia langsung tidur.' "C'est quoi?" tanya Kyubi.  
"Tidak ada. Hanya masalah biasa." jawab Itachi setelah memutuskan belum-saatnya-memberi-tahu-Kyubi adalah pilihan terbaik. "Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Yuki, besok."  
Entah kenapa kalimat Itachi ini membuat sang Namikaze muda sedikit kesal.  
"Bukannya dia di Jepang?" tanya Kyubi yang tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.  
"Dan aku bukan pesuruhmu, brengsek. Terbang saja ke Paris kalau butuh." lanjutnya kasar.  
Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada kasar ataupun sinis dari partnernya menjawab santai, "Tidak bisa. Aku... Harus bertemu Sasuke"  
"Terserah." setelah bergumam singkat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang menjadi sekat tempat tidur mereka. Langsung saja dia menarik selimut dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal.  
Itachi mengernyit heran melihat tingkah partnernya. Mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Otaknya perlu beristirahat setelah tumpukan masalah melelahkan ini.  
Ia lalu mematikan lampu tidur dan bergumam pelan, "Oyasuminasai, Kyubi."  
Tak ada jawaban. 'Mungkin Kyubi sudah tidur.'  
Dan Uchiha sulung itupun terlelap tanpa menyadari sepasang mata ruby yang menatap tajam tembok tak bersalah di depannya.  
"Le fou..."

**Kyoto, Japan. 05.34 Am.  
**  
Mercedes-benz hitam metalik yang di kendarai oleh Namikaze Minato melaju kencang membelah jalan-jalan di prefektur Kyoto. Setelah tiba di bandara Narita satu jam yang lalu, Minato beserta Kushina langsung berkendara menuju Uchiha residence.

Tak peduli bahwa mungkin saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.  
Kushina yang duduk di sebelah suaminya kembali menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lelah, hanya kata itu yang tepat menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.  
"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang? Istirahat dulu di hotel beberapa jam, baru kita pergi ke rumah Fugaku." Kata Minato sambil melirik istrinya.  
"Ck... Nggak peduli. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa terbang ke Jepang. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sasuke. Lagi pula aku juga khawatir kalau dia kenapa-napa." Balas Kushina yang sekarang memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.  
Mereka sekarang sudah memasuki kota Kyoto. Pemandangan musim gugur nan indah di kota budaya ini agaknya mampu sedikit menghilangkan lelah.  
Alasan itu juga yang di pakai sahabat mereka saat memilih mendirikan kediamannya di kota ini. Dan bukan di pusat Negara seperti mereka.  
Minato mendengus geli, "Ayolah Kushina, Fugaku itu ayah kandung Sasuke. Dia tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam."  
"Bukannya kata-katamu itu juga menunjukkan kalau kau 'mempercayai' sahabatmu, monsieur Minato." kata Kushina sambil menyeringai jahil, "Seingatku aku tak menyebut nama 'Fugaku'."  
"Tak sulit menebak pikiranmu."  
"Hah... Ingatkan aku untuk menahan diri kalau dia berbuat bodoh lagi."  
"Kau sangat menyayangi Sasuke ya," Gumam Minato sambil terkekeh.  
Kushina memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tentu saja. Dia 'anakku'. Dan aku malah membiarkannya tinggal bersama si brengsek itu." Nada suaranya berubah sedih, "Mikoto pasti marah padaku."  
Mendengar ini, Minato menghela nafas panjang. Pria bermata Safir itu menggenggam erat tangan Kushina. Sambil tersenyum lembut, dia kembali berujar, "Mikoto pasti tahu bagaimana rasa sayangmu pada Sasuke."  
Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, gerbang Uchiha mansion yang berwarna coklat gelap tampak berdiri angkuh. Ornamen keemasan yang menghiasi setiap ukiran rumit di lekukan atas gerbang seolah menunjukkan derajat orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Di sekitarnya, terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang berpatroli. Menjaga rumah sang direktur Uchiha Corp. 24 jam.  
Minato memelankan lalu mobilnya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang masih tertutup. Seorang bodyguard dengan tag name Genma shiranui menghampiri dan mengetuk pelan kaca jendelanya.  
Sang Namikaze membukanya dan tersenyum ramah. Menyebabkan si penjaga sedikit terkejut dengan tamu yang datang.  
"Namikaze sama," ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.  
"Fugaku ada?", tanya Minato.  
"Fugaku sama ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk." Jawabnya ramah sambil memberi kode pada rekan-rekannya untuk membuka gerbang.  
Minato kembali tersenyum, "Arigato." Dan mobil yang di kendarainya kembali melaju memasuki kompleks Uchiha mansion.  
Pemandangan mansion megah bergaya eropa klasik dengan dominasi warna putih dengan beberapa aksen keemasan langsung menyapa dua Namikaze itu. Menghentikan mobilnya di depan teras, pasangan Namikaze melangkah anggun menuju pintu utama yang berwarna senada dengan dinding di sebelahnya.  
Minato mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menekan bel. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang maid yang berekspresi sama dengan si bodyguard. Terkejut.  
"A-ah.. Minato sama, Kushina sama," Ucapnya setelah sadar dari keterkejutan. Sambil membungkuk hormat tentu saja. "Silahkan masuk."  
Mereka melangkahkan kaki perlahan memasuki mansion itu. Di sambut oleh ruang tamu mewah yang terkesan elegan dan hangat.  
"Harap tunggu sebentar, tuan besar masih di atas. Saya akan memanggilkan beliau."  
Kushina langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Di ikuti oleh Minato yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Keheningan sempat menyusup diantara keduanya.  
Hingga sebuah suara datar menyambangi pendengaran mereka, "Kalian benar-benar tak tahu adat bertamu." Ucap Fugaku yang baru tiba di ruang tamu

Pria yang sekarang masih mengenakan baju tidur itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di hadapan mereka.  
Minato terkekeh pelan, "Ma'af-ma'af, tapi dia sama sekali nggak bisa di ajak kompromi." Jawab Minato sambil melirik Kushina yang sekarang menatap sebal pada Fugaku.  
"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Uzumaki." Kata Fugaku. "Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu. Setelah itu sarapan."  
"Aku nggak mau makan masakan koki tak bermutu-mu itu . Aku mau memasak sendiri." Potong Kushina. Perempuan cantik itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan sang tuan rumah. Sudah biasa bagi dua keluarga itu. Rumah Namikaze ataupun Uchiha sama saja seperti rumah sendiri. Karena itu, Kushina hafal betul letak setiap ruangan di rumah besar ini.  
Sementara sang tuan rumah hanya mendengus geli, "Terserah." Komentarnya singkat.  
Fugaku kembali menatap ke arah Minato yang sekarang tengah menyenderkan kepala di sofa.  
"Ada apa? Sampai kau kesini?" Tanyanya datar. Kedatangan sahabatnya dari Perancis pasti bukan sekedar menyapa teman lama. Pasti ada yang 'salah'.  
Minato menghela nafas lelah sambil memijit keningnya. "Aku... Aku harus mengurus beberapa cabang Rasengan di sini."  
"Kau tak bisa bohong padaku, kurasa." Fugaku berkomentar.  
"Ya... Ya... Baiklah. Kau benar. Sebenarnya_"  
"Apa?"  
"Ada masalah besar," jeda sejenak. "Di Atlantis." Lanjutnya kemudian.

**...  
**  
Di saat yang sama di dapur, Kushina melepas mantel coklat yang di kenalannya. Menampilkan sundress selutut berwarna kuning pucat kesayangannya. Dia lalu mengambil apron merah yang tergantung di sebelah almari tempat meletakkan peralatan makan dan memakainya.  
'Tempat ini masih sama, tak ada yang berubah.' Wanita berambut panjang itu menghela nafas sedih. 'Mikoto...'  
"Ka... Kaa-chan..." Gumaman pelan dari suara yang sangat di kenalnya, membuat Kushina menoleh.  
Mata emeraldnya melebar ketika mendapati sepasang mata onyx yang sekarang memandang tak percaya padanya. Senyum lebar segera terkembang di bibir Uzumaki itu.  
"Sasuke-kun!", serunya riang, sambil berjalan mendekati si Uchiha yang masih mematung di samping kulkas.  
Sasuke yang masih mengenakan celana panjang biru muda dengan kemeja putih khas SMA Kyoto itu hanya diam saat Kushina mengacak lembut rambut ravennya.  
"Kau nggak kangen sama Kaa-chan?" Tanya Kushina lembut.  
Setelah sadar dari terkejutnya, Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Mengacuhkan Kushina yang menatap heran padanya.  
Sadar kalau 'putranya' yang satu ini marah, wanita berambut merah itu menepuk dahinya. "Hey... Hey... Jangan ngambek dong~", bujuk Kushina sambil mengejar Sasuke.  
Setelah menangkap lengan kirinya, wanita cantik itu langsung menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya. "Nggak perlu ngambek seperti itu kan?" Kata Kushina sambil mengelus lembut rambut ravennya.  
"Apa pedulimu?" Balas Sasuke dingin dan... Kasar.  
Kushina hanya meringis mendengar nada marah itu. Sambil melepas lembut pelukannya dia berkata, "Ok... Ok... Kaa-chan minta ma'af. Kaa-chan yang salah. Sekarang, sebagai permintaan ma'af, kau mau makan apa?"  
Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Kushina memutar bola matanya. 'Keras kepalanya sama sekali tak berubah.'  
Dia sangat mengenal anak ini, dan hanya satu yang bisa meluluhkan 'putranya' saat sedang marah. 'Baiklah. Cara terakhir.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum jahil dalam hati.  
"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku minta ma'af. Kaa-chan janji, mulai sekarang akan sering main ke sini." Lanjutnya sambil memasang tampang sedih yang-dapat-dipastikan-bohong.  
Sesuai dugaan, melihat sosok yang sudah menjadi figur ibu baginya bermuka sedih seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat si pangeran es kelabakan.  
"Ka.. Kaa-chan, aku hanya bercanda." Tukasnya cepat. Mata onyxnya menatap Kushina khawatir.  
Gotcha. Wajah Kushina kembali di hiasi senyum jahil saat mendengar ini. "Kena kau. Ahh~ manisnya putra kaa-chan ini!" Serunya riang sambil membingkai kedua pipi pucat Sasuke dengan tangannya.  
"Akkhh..." Ringisan kesakitan Sasuke membuat Kushina terdiam. Wanita cantik itu juga baru menyadari sebuah lebam yang di sentuhnya di pipi pucat sang anak.  
"Ini kenapa?" tanya Kushina. Mata emeraldnya menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang memalingkan wajah.  
"Jawab Kaa-chan, Sasuke." lanjutnya tegas.  
"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan kaa-channya.  
"Jangan bohong."  
"Aku tidak bohong." Lanjut Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Kushina yang masih mematung di lorong dapur.

…

**To be continued…**

**Omake****:**

Mata onyx yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata berwarna putih pucat itu bergerak-gerak. Menandakan si pemilik tubuh mulai di kembalikan nyawanya oleh malaikat.  
Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak enak. Tentu saja menilik kalau semalam, si bungsu Uchiha itu tertidur di sudut beranda yang ada di kamarnya tak lebih dari dua jam.

Dan sukses membuat kepalanya pusing.  
Pertemuannya dengan 'orang itu' memang selalu membuat moodnya yang berada di bawah rata-rata menjadi anjlok ke titik terendah.  
Selalu membuatnya kembali melakukan kebiasaan 'buruk'nya.  
Sasuke menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mengambil dan kemudian memakai handband hitam yang di lepasnya semalam.  
Pemuda itu langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Mencari minum tentu saja. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan dia butuh air.  
"Kuso..." Sasuke mengumpat saat menyadari bahwa gelas di meja lampunya kosong. Menandakan dia harus turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.  
Mengacak rambut ravennya yang sudah berantakan, pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA nya itu mengambil langkah cepat ke dapur.  
Dan -sangat berharap tidak bertemu dengan 'orang yang tak di inginkan'. Walau rasanya sangat mustahil kalau tuan-besar-yang-terhormat itu memasuki dapur, tetap saja kemungkinan itu ada, ne?  
Saat kedua kakinya telah memasuki dapur, kedua mata onyx itu kembali terbelalak. Bukan, bukan marah. Tapi tak percaya.  
Di dapurnya sekarang ada sosok cantik berambut merah panjang. Walau sekarang tengah membelakanginya, Sasuke hafal betul bagaimana bentuk wajah dan ekspresinya. Sosok yang telah lima tahun lebih tak di jumpainya, sekaligus sosok yang menjadi figur ibu baginya.  
Sasuke masih mengerjapkan mata. Tak percaya. Hingga akhirnya kata-kata panggilan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Ka...Kaa-chan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

◦◦◦**O◦◦◦**

**About this Fic**:

Gomen minna kalau ch ini lama update, gak muasin, abal, gaje, jelek, dan segala ke anehan lain,,, meika bener minta ma'af…

Bahasa yang meika pake di fic ini campuran, alasannya biar kesannya gak terlalu 'berat' aja, trus di ch ini, meika mau njelasin soal kenapa si Teme itu jadi stoic, dan rada kasar… sebelum ada yang nanya, naru chan nya muncul ch depan, bareng tokoh baru yang khusus meika gandeng buat jadi kekasihnya Itachi-kun, *apa coba?* penasaran? *reader: nggak!*

Sekali lagi, semua kesalahan adalah milik author.

**Review replays:**

**Sennin pein ga login,**

Udah lanjuttt, soal pair, liat ch2 depan ya…

**Micon,**

Siiipppp

**Ryein fujiwara,**

Ahhh… itu pasti karma prologx gaje koq, dah lanjut neh…

**LuckyAlice,**

Like? Arigato, ea, fluff apa sech maksudnya? Jujur, meika gak tau… *bego lo!* ada yang tau? Hm… soal itu, baca ja yang selanjutnya ea…

**Vii no Kitsune,**

Udah lanjuuuutttt

Yosh, yang login dah meika bales kan? Makasih semuax, n see you next chapter…

Review?

Sign,

Meika


End file.
